


Second time

by Isilloth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Hermione received a letter from an old friend.





	Second time

The morning was grey. Like everything that surrounded her now. Grey, clouded sky seemed to crush her with its weight.

She didn’t know how she found herself in this place in her life. Alone, completely alone. Her friends, obviously, stand by Ron’s side. How could it be different when Harry even married his sister. He was part of the family now. Which she was not. Not anymore.

She had at least Rose. It was only one bright point of this marriage. They divorced soon after she was born. And that’s how she became a single mother. 26 years old divorcee. What it was for? Marriage with her school love? It couldn’t work out. They didn’t fit together at all. But back then she didn’t pay attention to this.

Sad deliberations were interrupted by owl knocking on the window. Who could write to her? He rather didn’t have many to private correspondence. It probably was something connected to work, although it was Saturday. Or maybe Ron wrote he couldn’t take Rose today.

She untied the wad of parchment.

_Dear Hermione!_  
_Or maybe I should write Herm-one-ninny as I used to call you at school. I assured you that now my English is way better than back then. I just came to London and I thought we could meet. I hope you’re not too busy for this._  
_Yours_  
_Viktor Krum_

She rolled up parchment again. The owl looked at her questioningly, waiting for an answer. It wouldn’t harm her to meet with Viktor. After all, it is just meeting with an old friend. Old love, added her brain, unasked. She grabbed quill and parchment and wrote back. Then she tied the letter to owl’s leg.

Rose will surely wake up soon and she would have to dress her to go out with Ron. Hermione went upstairs to her daughter, still thinking about the letter she received.

* * *

Victor was already sitting at the table when she entered the restaurant. He looked better than he used to. He had a deep green robe and white shirt under this. His brown eyes were smiling at her sight. She breathed deeply. She didn’t know why she was so stressed.

“Hi!”  
“Hi, Hermione” he pronounced her name right, although his accent still was a little bit strange. “Hov are you?”  
“It would take long too talk about it. I manage to get married, had a child and divorce since we had met last time.”  
“I heard”  
“So you probably know that it was a nasty divorce. I’m the one who split golden trio.”  
“I’m sure no one holds it against you. Ron alvays vas an asshole. Didn’t you remember hov you cryed because of him on the the Yule ball”  
“And you comforted me then,” she had on the tip of her tongue “and you could do this again”, but she restrained herself. It would be an odd thing to say.  
Viktor only smiled on this memory.  
“Maybe better speak about yourself. What’s brings you to London?”  
“I found a job here. I vill be training local quidditch team so I vill stay here for a little bit longer. Ve may see each other more frequently”  
“With pleasure.”  
They were interrupted by the waitress, corpulent witch in a purple robe. They ordered a meal and wine. The rest of the evening passed them on a pleasant conversation. Hermione thought it was a long time since she spent time so nicely. After dinner, Viktor escorted her home. They were in very good moods and a little bit drunk. Hermione barely restrained herself from kissing him goodbye. But she managed to stop herself on kissing him on the cheek. Viktor looked a little bit disappointed, but Hermione decided to take it slowly. She had to be careful, she thought.

Just as Viktor said, they met frequently. Every meeting drove them closer and soon Hermione realized she is falling for him. Again.

Someday she invited him home. When the doorbell rang little Rose was just awakened. Hermione came to the door with the child on her arms.  
“Hi, Viktor. Meet my daughter, Rose,” she said when the doors were open.  
“Hi, little one. I have something for you”  
The girl looked at him clearly intimidated, but she pulled out hands for the new toy. Viktor showed her figurine of a witch on the broom.  
“I thought you may like this.”  
“Say thank you, Rose”  
“Thank you” muttered the girl, already taken by figurine.  
“I think we may go to the living room.”  
Viktor followed her. On the table stood dinner. Hermione charmed it to stay warm.  
“Forgive me for a moment, but this little lady should already be sleeping. I will put her to sleep and then come back to you.”  
“Take your time.”  
“Thank you for the toy for her.”  
“You’re velcome.”

Hermione went upstairs to Rose’s bedroom. Rose wasn’t easy to put to sleep so it took her more than half an hour. While she was upstairs Viktor took some book from her shelf and started to read.  
“I see you weren’t wasting your time,” she said when she went downstairs.  
He put the book down. She looked at the title. “Quidditch through ages”. Well yes.  
“I’m sorry. You vere absent for so long.”  
“It’s okay. I’m surprised you haven’t read it already.”  
“Not in the original.”  
“Oh, yes. Maybe we can already eat dinner. I guess you have to be quite hungry”  
“Yes, it looks delicious.”  
They were eating, making conversation with each other. After dinner, they sat on the couch, with glasses of wine in hands. At some point, Viktor took her hand.  
“Viktor...” she looked in his eyes.  
He didn’t respond but leaned down to her mouth. They kissed for the first time. Second time.

She embraced him and he embraced her. Her arms wandered around his body This time she didn’t want to restrain herself.  
“I vaited for this so long,” he whispered when they lips parted.  
“Just don’t stop now,” she responded. They returned to interrupted kiss. Now she was sure of him, not as years ago. She started to unbutton his shirt. He, in response, take off her blouse. She helped him to unbutton her bra and her breast was free. After a moment their closes were lying around them.

“It was amazing,”, she said when they were lying on the floor, on which they ended up. Viktor was hugging her.  
“Yes, my dear.”  
“Maybe you would like to stay overnight? I have a big bed.”  
  
He stayed. For this night, and many after.


End file.
